BAIL NICESHOT
Creation: :: Born on Kamino :: Father: Jango fett (deceased) The Battle of Geonosis :: When the baattle of geonosis arrived i knew i was gonna so join the fight for the 501st legion luckily i survived.I went into a secret separatist base during the battle and blew the place to pieces.and then general windu gave me my orders to kill a geonosian called gyser delso so i killed him then my orders led me too my next mission. The Battle of Correllia :: When we arrived on correllia we told there no separatists here..... We were told wrong, they were actually expecting us Things were looking bad for the 501st then general skywalker entered the battle and we knew we were gonna WIN with him. It was a short mission but it worked out, as long as i got a hip-mounted cannon with me, heh it's gonna be easy, and after the battle i got my next orders from master fisto and that led me too my next mission. The Battle of Coruscant (Part 1 The Rescue) :: We were patroling a secter of space when out of no where separatists showed up and took the chancellor and then IT.WAS.ON.! I flew into their hanger and assisted generals skywalker and kenobi. After that we knew it was all over with then i got my next orders from general kenobi that gives me my next mission. The Battle of Utapou :: We were told general grievous were hiding on the swamp planet of utapou so we went and sure enough we found him but we were expected we took out the droids while Obi-wan handled grieous then i got my most horrible orders from general skywalker and obi-wan killed half our platton INCLUDING Commander Cody so general skywalker gave me the most horrible orders i had ever recieved. The Battle of Coruscant (Part 2 Knightfall) :: We all marched into the temple and was with this order it was order 66 the day finaly came so we killed alot of jedi but obi-wan was still alive because he came after we were done and then the clone war was over and the galactic civil war started. The Battle of Dantooine :: we all went too dantooine in search of a jedi we found him but i joined him and got killed and he did too but his last act was too heal me and it went from there. The Battle of Desolation Station :: I was now called a rebel trooper in a so called rebel alliance against the old republic that is now called the empire i blew up desolation station but i when i got to the battle of endor i got a surprise. The Battle of Endor: :: When we started the battle of endor luke skywalker gave me a lightsaber and i had mastered the force so i went too the death star and went from there. The Battle of the Death Star :: When i got in the death star i had gathered some information on the war they had so i got out and then the station blew up but i had one last mission too acomplish before we had peace. The Battle of Mustafar :: When i got too mustafar droids were created again and i took them out but when i was at the end my old brother x1 was waiting for me and i killed him now the last meeting awaits me. Peace Restored When i got on the ship with luke skywalker he made me a jedi master and after that we finaly had peace restored and all the fighting was finaly over with we had won the war is over we won. THE MAIN REPORT A MAN FOUND INJURED IN HIS OWN HOME IS NOW BE HOSPITALIZED AFTER SUFFERING A ELECTRICAL SHOT TOO THE CHEST HE IS SURVIVING BUT WILL THE GALAXY NEED HIM AGAIN?WE'LL JUST HAVE TOO FIND OUT!THE GALAXY IS ON THE BRINK OF CIVIL WAR BUT THE HERO HAS FALLEN (it's this guy he died) FOR THE GALAXY TO SURVIVE A NEW HOPE MUST EMERGE FROM THE ASHES OF DESTRUCTION AND TAKE STAND TO STOP THIS POWER STRUGGLE BEFORE IT GETS BAD UNLESS A HERO EMERGES THE GALAXY HAS NO HOPE AGAINST ALL THE ODDS! THE HERO EMERGES! AFTER 3 YEARS OF SUFFERING ACROSS THE GALAXY THE NEW HERO EMERGES FROM THE ASHES OF DESTRUCTION TO TAKE FIGHT AGAINST THE WAR OF PRIDE AND LUST FOR POWER NOTHING MUST STOP HIM FROM REACHING HIS DESTINY OF RETURNING PEACE TO THE GALAXY IF SOMTHING WAS TO STOP HIM THE GALAXY WOULD NEVER HAVE PEACE AGAIN!HE HAS TAKEN REFUGE ON CORELLIA A FROZEN PLANET OF ICE AND DESTRUCTION LED THERE BY A SEPARATIST BANKING CLAN COMES SHIP HE MUST SUCCEED IN HIS MISSION THERE!IF HE IS TO FAIL THE GALAXY HAS NO HOPE AT ALL TO LIVE BY AND ALL WILL PERISH BY THE ASHES OF MORE DESTRUCTION AND HE WOULD PERISH FIRSTBUT THE BATTLE HAS ONLY BEGUN FIND OUT WHO WINS IN THE NEXT ARTICLE!!!!!! BATTLE OF CORELLIA! THE BATTLE FOR CORELLIA HAS BEGUN!AS THE FROZEN ICE WORLD TRIES TO REGAIN IT'S LOST PEACE THE REUPUBLIC SHOWS UP WITH THE HELP OF JEDI AND CLONES!THE MAGNA UNIT KNOWN AS IG-113 IS LEADING THIS ATTACK! ONCE IG-113 IS TOOK OUT CORELLIA WILL HAVE RESTORED PEACE (.p.s.BAIL NICESHOT LIKES TO HANDLE THIS ALONE). WITH MANY DEFEATS OF THIS MAGNA GUARD HE STILL REFUSES TO LEAVE THE PLANET THE ASSAULT WILL NEVER LIGHTEN UP BAIL NICESHOT HAS TAKEN OPPERTUNITY AS A SECRET AGENT TO DESTROY THIS MAGNA ALONE UNTIL HE SAYS DIFFRENT DO NOT HELP HIM FIGHT IT HE WANTS THE REST OF THE STAFF!ONCE THIS IS OVER, PEACE WILL BE RESTORED TO CORELLIA!(.p.s. the pieces to the IG-113 electro staff should be given out fairly). Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:501st Legion Category:Niceshots